Alkylation of benzene produces alkylbenzenes that may find various commercial uses, e.g., alkylbenzenes can be sulfonated to produce surfactants, for use in detergents. In the alkylation process, benzene is reacted with an olefin the desired length to produce the sought alkylbenzene. The alkylation conditions comprise the presence of homogeneous or heterogeneous alkylation catalyst such as aluminum chloride, hydrogen fluoride, or zeolitic catalysts and elevated temperature.
Various processes have been proposed to alkylate benzene. One commercial process involves the use of hydrogen fluoride as the alkylation catalyst. The use and handling of hydrogen fluoride does provide operational concerns due to its toxicity, corrosiveness and waste disposal needs. Solid catalytic processes have been developed that obviate the need to use hydrogen fluoride. Improvements in these solid catalytic processes are sought to further enhance their attractiveness through reducing energy costs and improving selectivity of conversion while still providing an alkylbenzene of a quality acceptable for downstream use such as sulfonation to make surfactants.
Alkylbenzenes, to be desirable for making sulfonated surfactants must be capable of providing a sulfonated product of suitable clarity, biodegradability and efficacy. With respect to efficacy, alkylbenzenes having higher 2-phenyl contents are desired as they tend, when sulfonated, to provide surfactants having better solubility and detergency. Thus, alkylbenzenes having a 2-phenyl isomer content in the range from about 30 to about 40 percent are particularly desired.
Improvements in the catalysts have facilitated the production of linear alkylbenzenes, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,133,492, 6,521,804, 6,977,319, and 6,756,030. However, problems exist with many existing catalysts, and a better understanding, can lead to further improvements in the catalysts.